


Barney And King

by Badboy1248



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Bestiality, Daddy Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dogs, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboy1248/pseuds/Badboy1248
Summary: Cas walked in the door, leading a large dog on a leash.“Baby, I’m home”Dean came running out of the kitchen and into Cas’ arms. “Hi, Alpha! I missed you.”Cas smiled. “I missed you too, my sweet omega. Daddy has a surprise for you.” He stepped aside, revealing the very large dog.Dean looked at the dog, smiling. “Okay, it’s a dog. I didn’t expect that.”Cas knelt down to pet the dog. “This is Barney. I got him for you. He’s been specially trained.”Dean stood up, looking at Cas quizzically. “Trained to do what?”Cas stood up.”I’ll show you. Go strip and get on the bed.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 298





	Barney And King

**Author's Note:**

> First story I've posted. Be kind. If this ain't your thing, don't read it.

Cas walked in the door, leading a large dog on a leash. 

“Baby, I’m home”

Dean came running out of the kitchen and into Cas’ arms. “Hi, Alpha! I missed you.”

Cas smiled. “I missed you too, my sweet omega. Daddy has a surprise for you.” He stepped aside, revealing the very large dog.

Dean looked at the dog, smiling. “Okay, it’s a dog. I didn’t expect that.”

Cas knelt down to pet the dog. “This is Barney. I got him for you.”

Dean knelt down as well, running his hand over Barney’s head. Barney licked his hand.

“He seems really friendly.”

Cas looked at Dean. “He’s a lot more than friendly. He’s been specially trained.”

Dean stood up, looking at Cas quizzically. “Trained to do what?”

Cas stood up.”I’ll show you. Go strip and get on the bed.”

Dean smiled. “Okay, Daddy.” He ran to the bedroom, stripped naked and got on the bed.

Cas walked in with Barney trailing behind him.

“Present for me, baby boy.”

Dean got on his hands and knees. Cas sat on the bed, patting his hand. “Up, Barney.”

Dean looked back at Cas as Barney jumped on the bed. “Daddy?”

Cas ran his hand over Dean’s ass. “Be good, baby boy.”

Dean nodded. 

He almost jumped out of the bed when Barney’s tongue ran over his hole. Cas held him down. 

Barney began to lick Dean’s hole with enthusiasm. His tongue slipped inside Dean, really far. Dean moaned, beginning to slick. That made Barney really lick him.

“He loves you, baby boy. He wants you so much.”

Dean whimpered. “He’s gonna fuck me, Daddy?”

“Yes he is, baby. And you’re going to let him.”

Dean nodded. He wasn’t too sure he wanted to be fucked by a big dog, but he knew better than to tell Daddy no.

“He’s ready now. He’s so hard for you.”

Cas patted Dean’s back, Barney jumped up, wrapping his front legs around Dean’s waist. Dean felt the cock banging around, searching for his hole.

“I’ll just help him…” Cas grabbed the dog’s cock and guided it to Dean’s wet hole.

Barney plunged in, knocking Dean’s breath from him. Barney was big. Not as big as Cas, but really big. 

Barney began to fuck Dean hard and as fast as he could. Dean whimpered, but it felt kinda good. It was completely different from when Daddy fucked him, but it wasn’t bad at all. 

Cas watched carefully. “Baby he’s so hard for you! And look how well you take him. You just suck his cock in.”

Cas felt under Dean, grabbing his hard cock. “You like him too. If you can cum, you have permission, but just like when I fuck you, you can’t touch. Come on his cock or not at all.”

Cas took his hand away from Dean’s cock. Dean wanted it but he knew the rules.

Barney fucked him for a long time. Dean’s legs were shaking. 

Cas said, “He’s getting his knot. Get ready, baby boy. He’s gonna tie you.”

Dean never considered that Barney would pop a knot. But now he felt it, moving in and out with every thrust. It got bigger and bigger…

Then it went in and stayed. Dean’s hole clenched down on it. They tied. Dean felt Barney’s hot cum filling him over and over. He came on the feeling. To his body a knot was a knot. 

Barney pulled back, yanking on Dean’s hole. Dean yelped. Cas patted Barney, settling him down.

Barney turned, which turned his cock inside Dean, to stand ass to ass with him. Dean whined, “Daddy…”

Cas ran a hand over Dean’s back. “Be still, baby. He’ll get soft soon.”

Dean waited. After a bit, Barney gave a pull and his cock slid out. Dog cum and slick poured out of Dean.

Dean collapsed on the bed while Cas got Barney down. Cas laid down next to Dean.

“You did so good, baby boy. I’m really proud of you. There is a new rule. When I’m not home, if Barney wants to fuck you, you have to let him. I don’t want Barney frustrated. You need to get naked, get on your hands and knees, and let him fuck you. No matter how often he wants to. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy, I understand.”

It turned out, Barney was insatiable. He fucked Dean four times a day at least, whenever Cas was at work. Dean got to where he loved it, to the point that he would take his pants off and encourage Barney to fuck him. Not that Barney needed much encouragement. He was always ready to fuck. 

Combined with how much Cas wanted to fuck him, he was pretty much tied on one knot or another most of the day. 

Dean was a happy omega.

But he almost fainted when Cas came home with another big dog.

“Dean, meet King. He’s gonna fuck you too.” 

Dean found himself on his hands and knees, getting eaten out by King. 

King was bigger than Barney. He ate Dean out for longer than Barney as well.

Barney was jealous, He licked at King’s cock and Dean’s ass while King fucked him. He jumped around and whined until King came untied from Dean, then he immediately jumped up on Dean and began to fuck him. 

King jumped him the second he and Barney came untied. Luckily, the two dogs were content after that, going to take naps.

Dean was getting fucked a lot. Often Cas would come home to find Dean on all fours, either bring fucked by a dog or tied with one. Cas would laugh, saying how good Dean looked taking a dog.

Dean didn’t mind, in fact he was happy. He loved cock, and now he was finally getting enough to keep him satisfied. He just had one request.

“No more dogs, please.”


End file.
